Le paradoxe du grand père
by Hyaku Yume
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle n'a pas toujours été le Lord Voldemort que nous connaissons tous. Il a été jeune aussi, il a fait des erreurs, mais son passé fut son pire destin.


Auteur: Hyaku Yume

Beta: (vu le travail qu'il y avait à faire bravo à elle) Yugai

Genre: Romance, famille, et de quoi choqué les bonnes moeurs

Rating: M parce que le sujet choc

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, le monde d'Harry Potter est la propriété exclusive de J.K.R, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec. Est à moi: l'histoire, le rituel et les personnages ajoutés.

Note: Quand vous aurez tout lu (pour ce qui le ferons), je vous pris de rester poli ou en tout cas de signé les reviews incendiaires...

* * *

><p>Le paradoxe du grand père<p>

Tom Marvolo Riddle était encore jeune à cette époque, à peine vingt ans et des idées pleins la tête. Sa fascination pour la magie noire et les mauvais sorciers tenait plus d'une curiosité d'enfant que d'un véritable désir de faire le Mal. Il rêvait secrètement de gouverner l'Angleterre sorcière, mais pas dans le but de réduire en esclavage les moldus ou autre rêves mégalomaniaque qu'il aurait bien des années plus tard. Non, il voulait révolutionner le système sorcier, l'éducation, le gouvernement. Il était donc plongé dans des recherches sur les lois et sur les systèmes ayant échoué jusqu'ici. C'est dans un ancien livre de loi qu'il trouva un étrange parchemin décrivant un rituel de magie noire permettant de « connaître le passé ». Tout d'abord méfiant, la curiosité l'emporta sur la raison. Il prépara tous les composants du rituel dans une des pièces du Manoir Malfoy. Le maître des lieux lui avait fait l'honneur de l'accueillir à sa sortie de Poudlard. Il traça à la craie blanche une étoile à six branches orientée vers le nord. Il plaça une bougie jaune sur cette pointe et cinq noires sur les autres pointes dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. C'était le premier rituel qu'il réalisait seul. Il entoura l'étoile d'un cercle, plaça de l'encens à droite de la bougie jaune et une coupe de vin à gauche. Il alluma les bougies en commençant par celle à gauche de la coupe jusqu'à allumer celle qui pointait le nord. Il récita ensuite la formule écrite sur le parchemin, il attendit mais rien ne se produisit. Il était toujours debout au milieu de son cercle, au manoir Malfoy. Un courant d'air éteignit les bougies. Tom soupira de déception et rangea le parchemin dans sa poche. Il rangea le matériel et effaça le cercle. Il sortit du manoir et du parc sans voir âme qui vive, il croisa seulement le fantôme amnésique d'une ancêtre Malfoy qui ignorait même sa propre mort. Il n'y fit pas attention quand elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Il partait effectuer sa tâche suivante dans sa liste de choses à faire.

Une fois le portail passé, il transplana vers le manoir Riddle, dans le but de se venger de son père, de cet homme qui avait abandonné sa mère enceinte. Devant lui se dressait les terres de son père, d'un pas conquérant il s'avança jusqu'au perron de l'imposante demeure. Il prit une inspiration et frappa la porte. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de refrapper. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune dame de compagnie. Elle le regardait surprise, puis un sourire charmeur fleurit sur ses lèvres et elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Il répondit d'un ton aimable assortit d'un beau sourire qu'il désirait voir « Monsieur Riddle si possible ma chère. » Elle s'excusa mais son maître était absent, mais peut-être désirait-il voir Mademoiselle ? Surpris par la proposition il accepta, ce demandant si son père lui avait donné une sœur.

Il fut introduit dans u petit salon vert où une belle jeune fille était occupée à broder. Elle était belle, un ange gracieux à la peau blanche comme du lait, aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux noisettes qui brillaient d'intelligence. Elle devait avoir quinze, peut-être seize ans. A son entré elle avait relevé la tête et regarder avec surprise.

« Mademoiselle, veuillez m'excuser. J'aurai voulu m'entretenir avec Monsieur Riddle.

-Mon fiancé est absent, monsieur. Il est en voyage pour l'année. Mais c'est moi qui m'occupe de ses affaires en l'attendant.

-Je crains que vous ne pouviez rien pour moi.

-Oh. Dans ce cas, voudriez me tenir compagnie ? Vous avez dû faire un long voyage. Restez parmi nous quelques jours avant de repartir.

-Merci de votre invitation Mademoiselle. Ce serait un plaisir pour moi de vous tenir compagnie. Mais je désirerais avant tout me changer, vous avez raison, mon voyage m'a épuisé.

-Allez-y, demander à Marie. »

Il redescendit dans le hall et interpella la jeune femme. Elle le conduisit dans sa chambre et lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il répondit que non et se lava. D'un coup de baguette il transfigura ses vêtements en habits classiques, noirs et intemporel. Il s'admira dans la glace puis rejoins son hôtesse. Elle n'avait pas bougé du salon. Quand elle le vit, ses joues se colorèrent. Ils se regardèrent quelques temps, puis une idée vint troubler le calme de ce moment.

« Je suis incorrigible, je ne me suis pas présenté. Marvolo Gaunt pour vous servir.

-Quel joli nom. Je suis Elizabeth Mathiew.

-C'est un honneur Mademoiselle Mathiew.

-Appelez-moi Eliza mon ami. »

Les premiers jours qu'il passa dans la maison de son père furent calme et serein. Eliza était merveilleusement intelligente pour une moldue. Ils passaient des heures à discuter autour d'une partie d'échec. Mais, dix jours après son arrivé, alors qu'il cherchait la jeune femme pour le thé, il l'attendait depuis dix minutes et s'était inquiété de son absence, elle qui était si ponctuel. Il la trouva dans la petite bibliothèque, face à la fenêtre derrière le bureau, un mouchoir à la main. Il s'approcha et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Eliza, ma chère. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Il va bientôt revenir. Je ne veux pas me marier, j'ai envie d'être libre Marvolo. »

Il la tourna face à lui, posa sa tête sur son épaule et l'enlaça.

_Pleure petit oiseau en cage, bientôt tu devras chanter pour ton geôlier._

« -Marvolo, je vous en prie, emmenez-moi loin d'ici.

-Je… Eliza, il faudra bien un jour que vous reveniez vous mariez. C'est votre devoir.

-Je reviendrais, mais s'il vous plait, mon ami, donnez-moi un peu de votre liberté.

-Faites vos bagages ma dame, nous partons sur l'heure, prenez seulement l'essentiel. Nous serons à cheval. »

Elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes et courut dans sa chambre. Tom resta dans la petite bibliothèque quelques minutes, puis sortit préparer les chevaux. Il lança un _imperium _sur la femme de chambre et lui ordonna de prétendre sa maîtresse enlevé. Quand Eliza le rejoignit dans la cour, elle ne tenait qu'un tout petit bagage dans sa main. Il l'aida à monter en selle, puis ils partirent sur la petite route qui descendait du manoir. Il se sentait bien avec elle, il avait confiance et son envie de dévoiler son secret était forte. Au bout d'une journée, qu'ils avaient passée à cheval à discuter, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit bosquet à l'écart de la route. Tom fit un petit feu et cuisina, tant dis qu'Elizabeth le regardait avec admiration. La nuit tomba et le froid s'installa. Ils n'avaient aucune couverture pour ce protégé. Riddle pris sa décision.

« Elizabeth, approchez-vous s'il vous plait. J'aimerai vous parlez de quelque chose.

-Marvolo ?

-Surtout ne vous affolez pas. »

Il prit trois pierres qu'il métamorphosa en tente et couvertures. Elizabeth le fixait avec crainte, surprise et une pointe de curiosité. L'homme face à elle était un mystère fascinant qu'elle désirait résoudre. Un silence stupéfait planait sur le petit bosquet, et quelques mots résonnèrent dans la nuit, plongeant Mademoiselle Mathiew dans un monde neuf.

« Je suis un sorcier Eliza. J'étais venu voir mon père pour lui demander pourquoi il m'avait abandonné.

-Mar…Marvolo, monsieur Riddle est mort, seul demeure son fils.

-Mon demi-frère. Quel homme est-il pour que vous le fuyiez si ardemment ?

-Gentil, doux, aimant, mais pour moi il est mon geôlier. Je voulais simplement un peu de liberté avant mon mariage. »

Parler semblait lui faire oublier l'impossibilité de la révélation de Marvolo. Elle n'avait pas eu peur, peut-être que quelque part en elle, elle sentait la vérité, celle qu'ils ignoraient encore et pour longtemps. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Eliza tombe de fatigue et que Tom la porte sous la tente. Il posa délicatement la couverture sur son corps et lui lança un sort pour la tenir au chaud. Il s'installa à ses côtés et s'endormit en fixant son visage.

Les jours qu'ils passèrent ensemble furent sûrement les plus beaux de leurs jeunes vies. Elizabeth se passionnait pour la magie et Tom se faisait un plaisir de lui faire des démonstrations. Ils restèrent dans le bosquet, Tom les camouflant quand une battue avait lieu. Pour lui, c'était des vacances au milieu de sa vie de jeune mage. Un secret que personne ne saurait, une idylle avec une moldue. En quelques semaines, l'amour courtois laissa place à la passion.

Mais le jour tant redouté du retour arriva. Tom raccompagna Eliza aux porte de son domaine, une semaine avant son mariage, après avoir passé une ultime nuit ensemble. Il lui ordonna de dire qu'elle avait été kidnappée. Il resta dans les alentours jusqu'à la célébration des noces.

Il se plaça juste à côté du curé, désillusionné, au plus proche de sa dame. Mais quand le prêtre commença les noces, l'horreur de la situation lui sauta à la gorge. La date, l'année n'était pas la bonne, il était vingt ans avant sa naissance, quarante ans dans le passé, et la femme qu'il avait aimé été la mère de son père. La panique le prit. Le jeune Riddle avait peur. Était-il le père de cet homme ? Où seulement son fils ? Il devait en être sûr. Ce soir, il irait voir sa dame.

Plus tard, les jeunes époux se retirèrent dans leur chambre nuptiale. Tom les suivit et stupéfixa Riddle. Eliza lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Mais lui resta de glace. Il devait savoir. Sans rien dire il tira sa baguette et lança un sort de détection de vie. Ses yeux virent la flamme de vie qui habitait chacun des humains du château. Et là, dans le ventre de sa douce, une flamme timide et bleue brûlait. Il hésita et tenta de l'éliminer, rien ni fit. Il ne pouvait tuer son père. L'horreur le frappa : son père, son fils l'avait renié. Cette femme était son ancêtre. Un terrible inceste, un paradoxe menant à la folie. Il dit à Elizabeth qu'il était le père, libéra l'homme et lui effaça la mémoire.

Il transplana devant la propriété Malfoy, en serpent il se glissa jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il trouva le livre d'origine du sort, et le recopia sur un parchemin. Il prépara le rituel et remit le papier entre les pages d'un livre. Il alluma les bougies dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et récita la formule à l'envers. Rien ne sembla se passé, mais il prit garde. Il chercha un indice de son époque. Sur la table près de la fenêtre, il trouva son carnet. Il était de retour chez lui. La colère le prit, il partit une nouvelle fois pour le manoir Riddle.

La bâtisse n'avait guère vieillit en quarante ans. Il frappa à la porte, une femme d'une soixantaine d'année lui ouvrit. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, mis ses mains devant se bouche puis murmura « Monsieur Gaunt ». Elle partit en courant, laissant la porte ouverte, il entra et se dirigea vers le petit salon où il avait rencontré Elizabeth. Elle y était, Marie à son côté, identique mais plus vieille. Elle se leva, s'approcha lentement et posa sa main sur son visage.

« Marvolo ? Comment… »

Il ne dit rien, fit demi-tour et repartit. En chemin, il lança des sorts sur les habitants, tuant sa famille et réduisant à néant les preuves de sa faute.

Ainsi naquit Lord Voldemort. Fou, parricide et incestueux.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, je suis désolé de décevoir certains, mais non, il n'y a pas de suite de prévu...<p> 


End file.
